


金球奖专辑————[吉鲁×格里兹曼]

by ansonnnnn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonnnnn/pseuds/ansonnnnn
Summary: 关于格子在金球奖风波（雾）后的故事。尽量贴近现实的时间线，请无视地理上的差异。隐晦开车慎点





	金球奖专辑————[吉鲁×格里兹曼]

又是一个不眠夜，午夜2点，吉鲁和格里兹曼刚刚从酒馆品尝完白葡萄酒，跨上了寒冷的街道。午夜的街道上依旧人头汹涌，狂热的球迷们讨论着金球奖这一足坛盛事。交谈声，欢笑声，酒瓶碰撞的声音，感觉就像，今晚，没有人会睡觉。严冬的寒风吹在脸上就像刀割一样，两人都冷得发抖，恨不得早点赶回家开暖气取暖。

在人来人往的大街上疾步走过，吉鲁斜视着格里兹曼喝马黛茶一脸满足的样子，挑逗着他，“Hey！给我来一口！”格里兹曼的表情变得严肃，十分严肃，他一口气把全部马黛茶喝完了，确保一滴都没有剩下。这令吉鲁无fvck说。

吉鲁正想爆发，两个醉汉吸引了两个人的注意。本来，深夜街头出现醉汉不是什么大不了的事情，但是他们说的话就很让人火大。

“这个金球奖，有水分！”一个醉汉明明已经酒嗝打得说不出话了，还要一副专业评论员的样子。

“对！格里兹曼竟然能提名？这个奖杯不显得烫手吗？！”

“就是！”

格里兹曼的表情都僵硬了。他挪揄着，“我们回家吧。”

吉鲁不是会如此善罢甘休的人，他已经准备好了打一架。他挥舞着拳头，冲着两个醉汉大喊：“你们两个再说一次，看我，，，”

周围的路人齐刷刷地把目光聚集在吉鲁身上，有好事之徒甚至举起了手机拍摄。众人的目光使得吉鲁更加狂躁，自己家的可爱受被欺负了，自己身为老攻不出手制止的话，还是男人吗？

“Hey！你想上明天太阳报的头条吗？！”格里兹曼冷静地摁住吉鲁的肩膀，“我们快回家吧。”那个眼神，分明是在乞求。

趁着事情还没有闹大，两人逃离了那个是非之地。

吉鲁还在愤愤不平，格里兹曼却很淡然，“他们不喜欢我的足球，是他们的事情。我做好自己就足够了。”吉鲁更加愤愤不平了，“我说，平时我欺负你的时候，怎么不见你那么驯良？等我们到家，你等着趴在沙发上求饶吧！”

“你也知道你平日里欺负我多了，”想到某些刺激的体 位，格里兹曼条件反射般地颤抖。

吉鲁给格里兹曼一个大大的公主抱，用胡子扎扎格里兹曼的额头，表示亲昵。

“你就不能让我做一次攻吗？！”格里兹曼抵死挣扎。

“别想了，我给你买马黛茶。”吉鲁像哄骗小孩子一样。

“好！我还要吃薯条！”

“小公主，你要吃什么都行~”

“番茄酱要双份的！”

吉鲁这话题转移得相当好。

两人终于回到了温暖的家，享受暖气。格里兹曼倒享受着窗外一片片的欢呼声，不管外面的人在议论什么，至少，他的努力受到某部分人的认可，他已经满足了。流言蜚语，不足为惧。他打开了游戏机，享受着双份番茄酱的薯条。

吉鲁哼着小调，翻出手机里面格里兹曼的旧照，“emmm。。。那个小笨蛋是你吗？”

格里兹曼像只猫一样，顺势把下巴枕在吉鲁的大腿上，“哪里笨了，分明是很可爱好不好。”

照片里面的格里兹曼，可能因为年纪小，在相机面前还有点小拘谨。不过那一脸稚气，和现在倒没怎么变。

吉鲁戚戚眉，又爽朗一笑，还用指尖轻抚着格里兹曼的嘴唇，“你的唇印都印到我心里啦！我是羡慕你，威风堂堂，我只能对你俯仰称臣咯～”

这句话好像给格里兹曼接通了电源一样，其他人对他的非难他可以不放在心上，只要吉鲁说他威风堂堂，这句威风堂堂他可以耀武扬威一年。他迫不及待地给吉鲁献上一个香吻，蹦蹦跳跳地从房间里面找出一条印着法国图案的毛巾，裹在身上，一边高喊着“Vive la France！”一边站在沙发上翩翩起舞（尬舞）。那个站不稳的样子引得吉鲁一阵发笑。

“若百人在场，则百人均会凝视的花朵，若千人在场，则夺走千人心神的花朵！王家的百合啊，永恒长存。今晚我就是玛丽·安托瓦内特王妃！我的骑士啊，为什么不向我效忠呢？”

吉鲁强忍收不起来的笑容，连连摇头。好笑归好笑，当他仰视站在身边的格里兹曼时，那双明亮的双眸让他心动不已。似水的明眸，点点滴滴可以汇流成河，让周围的灯光都迷了路。昏黄温暖的灯光就像是由格里兹曼发出的一样，再给他加上一对小鸡翅膀就是完美的小天使了。

吉鲁渐渐痴迷地看着他，明明之前还很想笑，如今都变得很严肃。注视着那对湛蓝的眼瞳，格里兹曼的名字在吉鲁的脑海中燃烧，让他头脑发热。似乎在宣誓，又似乎在为之颠倒，“我的王妃啊，让在下保护你吧！”

“准许了～”格里兹曼戚戚眉，然后揉揉自己冰冷的屁股，不禁哭出声来，“呜呜呜，冷风吹在屁股上，好冷啦～”

格里兹曼仗着自己开了暖气，竟然只穿了一条小短裤，难怪冷得瑟瑟发抖。吉鲁又很不正经地笑了，他拍拍格里兹曼的法国最美水蜜桃，示意格里兹曼坐在他大腿上打游戏机。

刚刚打完一盘FIFA，格里兹曼又开始埋怨吉鲁的种种，“我就打一盘FIFA，你怎么就把我的番茄酱全部蘸完了啊！你快去厨房给我弄点番茄酱！”吉鲁舔舔粘在嘴角的番茄酱，坏笑着，舌尖伸进格里兹曼嘴里。

这下格里兹曼完全说不出话来了，眯着眼品味着那一点点番茄酱，以及吉鲁粘稠又湿润的舌头，灼热又略带羞耻的红色爬上了他的双颊。

太阳快升起了，是时候赶格里兹曼上床睡觉了。

就算被吉鲁整个人扛起来了，格里兹曼还是不肯屈服，一副打死都不肯睡觉的模样，还吵着要抱着手柄睡觉。

吉鲁费了好大力气才把这只萌物扛进卧室，然后把他安稳地放倒到床上，“好啦好啦，抱着我睡觉不是更舒服吗？”然后关上了房门，又是一脸不正经的微笑。

格里兹曼岔开腿地跪在床上，侧着头咂咂嘴，深邃的眼睛变得空洞——无路可逃了，只有乖乖睡觉了。不过吉鲁的那个胸脯，揉起来可舒服了。抱着吉鲁睡觉，也行。幻想着，格里兹曼不禁揉了揉身边的枕头。

“哼！”格里兹曼甩甩脑袋，一头撞在枕头上，“我睡了，再见！”然后草草地把被子拽到自己身上。

吉鲁看着被窝里面那个小小的身体，竟然温柔地笑了，帮格里兹曼盖好被子之后才慢慢地上床。“你睡着了吗？”吉鲁轻声问着，然后用胡子扎扎格里兹曼柔软的后颈。

“我，，，我才没有睡着，，，没有，，，”格里兹曼的回答迷迷糊糊的。

看来真的是小孩子啊。。。

吉鲁亲吻一下格里兹曼的脸颊，又摸摸他金色的头发之后才安心躺下，长舒一口气。没多久，就听到格里兹曼轻轻的鼾声。

格里兹曼在沙发上手舞足蹈的画面在吉鲁脑海中难以挥去，特别是那个全法国最美水蜜桃。吉鲁的心开始痒痒的，他不安地看看一旁睡得想个婴儿一样的格里兹曼，一个罪恶的念头从心里滋生出来——既然格里兹曼睡得那么香，应该就算地震都不会醒来吧？那么，，，不如，，，吉鲁邪恶地笑了。二话不说，把格里兹曼的小短裤撕扯下来，emmmm，这水蜜桃的手感还是那么顺手！

早上的太阳并不会因为两人晚睡而误点，还是准时地升起了，阳光散落在格里兹曼枕在吉鲁胸前的脸颊上，emmmm，格里兹曼在流口水。吉鲁感觉胸前冷冰冰的，下意识地用手去擦，然后顺手抹在格里兹曼脸上。

这一举动惊醒了格里兹曼，他像一只从噩梦中惊醒的猫咪一样四处张望。寒冷的空气趁机钻进被窝，冷得他瑟瑟发抖。

“不许妨碍着我睡觉！”格里兹曼奶凶奶凶地咬着吉鲁的肩膀。

吉鲁有点小抗议，“明明是你先流的口水！”

“哼！你吃完了人家的水蜜桃，连果汁都吸干了，还不让我流口水？”格里兹曼一脸不满与不屑。

“你！”吉鲁彻底懵了，格里兹曼不是睡着了吗？竟然。。。。

“怎么？你是不是想不认账？”格里兹曼眯起眼睛盯着吉鲁，戳戳吉鲁的弹性胸脯，“你信不信只要我打一个电话，就会有一群穿着红白条衣服的男人把你吊起来打？”

吉鲁开始害怕，缩了缩自己的虎躯。害怕自己会遭到马竞主义的毒打，然后耿直地问，“那我怎么样做你才会放过我？”

“摸摸我的头，然后说我可爱。”


End file.
